PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA LLEGAR A UN COMÚN ACUERDO
by DulceMinina
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el egocéntrico vocalista de una conocida banda de rock, con una filosofía de vida única que se rige en tener un único amante cada noche. Un día sin imaginárselo conocerá a Harry, un moreno con un trasero de infarto. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que Harry tiene un filosofía de vida igual a la de él? Drarry Songfic OneShot


**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fanfic es algo corto, uno de los pocos que he escrito; fue producto de un arrebato musical a raíz de que recientemente asistí a un concierto de rock.

Espero que lo disfruten y si quieren un consejo, escuchen la canción mientras lees esta locura momentánea.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son producto de la imaginación de J.K Rowling.

La canción presentada se titula como el fanfic, y pertenece al grupo mexicano PANDA (PXNDX), del mismo modo que la canción "Solo a Terceros" a la que se hace alusión durante el transcurso del fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA LLEGAR A UN COMÚN ACUERDO<strong>

**(Oneshot / SongFic)**

Lograr mantener una banda de rock es un trabajo extenuante, debes lidiar con tus compañeros de grupo, evitar caer en constantes diferencias creativas, atender las necesidades de los fans, pero sobre todo evitar caer en el absurdo egocentrismo.

¿Pero quieren saber qué? ¡Jodanse con su filosofía de grupo! Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, tengo veinticuatro años de edad y soy el vocalista de **Apolipsys** una banda de rock muy popular desde hace tres años. Sé que soy el alma de este grupo, Pansy toca bien el bajo pero no tiene mi voz, Theodore en bueno con la guitarra, pero yo soy el que brilla, Zabini se defiende en la batería pero sin mi talento de esta mierda de grupo nadie sabría.

Sé lo que valgo, soy atractivo, joven, espectacular en la cama, buen amante, enigmático, con un don sin igual para la música. ¿En serio esperan que viva atado a un decrepito grupo como este? Hasta Snape, nuestro manager, es completamente consiente que yo soy el líder innato en esta agrupación, mis "compañeros" no son más que marionetas que hacen lo que yo deseo, cuando yo lo quiera.

Un chico o chica cada noche en mi cama es lo único que me interesa, ¿un trío? Es tentador, pero no se confundan… no depende de ellos, depende de mí y de mi predisposición. Cada noche sin excepción me llevo uno nuevo a la recamara, sin repetición, sin contemplación. No necesito de ese estúpido y jodido sentimiento llamado amor, solo necesito que se sometan a mis deseos… de lo demás… yo me encargo – Draco, empezamos en cinco – esta noche nos presentamos en el Pub **_Hiperfail, _**he oído que es popular entre los universitarios… me pregunto quién será mi víctima.

- ¡Draco en cinco! – el coordinador es estresante, siempre intentando mandonearme; la fría mirada que le he regalado ha sido suficiente, sabe que no puede volver a gritarme; yo saldré cuando lo desee, yo mando aquí, los demás… son solo hormigas… insectos que trabajan para mí.

Han pasado cinco minutos, escucho desde mi camerino el bajo de Pansy estruendoso entre las eufóricas voces de mis fanáticos, la guitarra de Theodore se le une, se está luciendo, sé que están intentando ganar tiempo hasta mi salida. Me encanta torturarlos.

Supongo que el momento adecuado es ahora…

Camino por el corredor hasta el escenario, Snape está al final del pasillo, al pasar a su lado me mira con reproche – Draco – el gruñido que me lanza solo me indica que está furioso conmigo, ¡qué más da! Yo soy mi propio dueño, ¡cómo si fuera a despedirme! Sabe que mi voz es prodigiosa, que él me necesita… que esos fans que aclaman mi presencia solo me siguen a mí.

Subo con paso firme, me acerco y tomo el micrófono; como era de esperarse la euforia entre los asistentes se ha desatado, siento la luz del reflector sobre mí, ahora brillare como cada noche, mientras identifico a mi futuro amante.

_Yo sé que soy poco superficial_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad_

_Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad_

_Para no perder el tiempo más_

Lo he encontrado, en la barra un moreno de cabello azabache y gafas redondas. ¿Quién puede ponerse algo así en estos días? Debo admitirlo tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, esos jeans ceñidos me dan una vista monumental de su duro trasero. Esta inclinado levemente, parece que está pidiendo un trago.

Lleva una camiseta verde que marca bien sus músculos, me está poniendo caliente; no podría dejarlo escapar, esta noche con o sin su aprobación lo tendré debajo gimiendo por todo el placer que planeo obtener de él.

Parece que ha sentido mi fija mirada, porque se ha girado a mirarme. No parece sorprendido, incluso y bajo este mar de gente y la oscuridad propia de un pub puedo notar su lasciva mirada. Me alza una ceja divertida y esa jodida sonrisa de medio lado. ¿Acaso es una invitación?

Porque no me sorprende, todos caen tan fácilmente. Ha empezado a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus caderas se balancean sensualmente de lado a lado, parece disfrutar de la melodía que acompaña a mi voz. Esos felinos movimientos me están enloqueciendo; es casi imposible que me suceda esto a mí, pero esta pasándome justo ahora; ese moreno ha logrado que me ponga duro con solo verlo bailar.

No puedo evitar querer que este show acabe, quiero ir y hacerlo mío aquí mismo. Nuestro ojos siguen firmemente conectados, el sigue bailando y moviéndose solo para mi, lleva una copa de vodka en la mano y me ha parecido notar que sus mejillas estan ligeramente sonrojadas… el alcohol está haciendo efecto en él.

- Eso ha sido todo… ¡nosotros somos **Apolipsys**! – he dejado a paso ligero el escenario, no quiero que nadie se lleve a ese moreno de cuerpo perfecto; necesito probarlo… él es solo mío.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar – en medio de mi andar Snape me ha detenido – es sobre tu comportamiento…

- ¡Y una mierda Severus! – casi sin pensarlo lo he empujado; nunca he actuado así, sé que soy un dios del rock pero jamás he aceptado la violencia, pero ese moreno… él y yo tenemos una cita en mi cama esta noche. He decidido no voltear a ver a mi manager, sé que está bien. Solo quiero ver a ese moreno de trasero duro.

Lo diviso, sigue en la barra, sonríe al verme - ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – no pido su consentimiento, solo lo tomo por la cintura y lo atraigo hacia mí. No necesito su autorización, él es mío esta noche, ¿necesita más explicaciones? Me inclino para besarlo.

_(Se que quieres, yo también_

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien_

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)_

- Lo siento – su voz suena seductora sobre mi oído, me ha tomado desprevenido, ha esquivado por completo mis labios, ¿acaso he sido rechazado? – sé muy bien lo que quieres… pero yo no beso a un desconocido

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – nunca nadie me había rechazado, es que acaso este imbécil no sabe con quién está hablando, soy Draco Malfoy – no me digas que te acobardaste – intento sonar con mi clásico aire de superioridad, pero debo admitir que nunca nadie me había tratado así.

- No es eso, es que tengo una política que creo debes conocer – sus brazos han pasado por mi espalda; se ha colocado frente a mí y con su aliento roza mis labios – solo estoy con uno cada noche y nunca permito besos… si está bien para ti, puedes llevarme a donde quieras…

- Está bien para mí, solo necesito tu trasero – no le he dejado procesarlo, tampoco es que quiera que lo haga. Mi pene a estado erecto por bastante tiempo y solo necesito descargarme, al fin y al cabo no es como si valla a volver a ver a este chico, debo admitir que me agrada que entienda que solo es cosa de una noche.

Pocas veces me han tocado los tipos que no entienden que todo fue cosa del momento, pero de que ha habido los idiotas que incluso me han llorado que no los deje, los ha habido. ¿En serio esperan que repita un polvo? No ha nacido el imbécil que me haga siquiera pensar en volver a saber de él.

- Por cierto, puedes llamarme Harry – lo he llevado hasta mi auto y solo entonces he soltado su brazo para dejarlo abordar. Acabo de notar que tiene dos esmeraldas verdes por ojos; nunca había visto unos ojos como ellos - ¿Tú nombre es Draco, no?

- Así es

- Entonces Draco, ¿un hotel cercano? – nadie me ha propuesto nunca ir a uno, casi siempre los llevo a mi departamento y solo en algunas ocasiones he accedido a ir a sus recintos. Empiezo a creer que este moreno, Harry, tiene más experiencia en esto que ninguno de los anteriores que he conocido.

- Hay uno a unas calles, sube – concentrarme en el camino me resulta difícil, por alguna extraña razón siento que Harry esta cazándome y no yo a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – no puedo evitar girar ante aquella pregunta, por alguna extraña razón noto que me mira de un modo diferente, no lascivo ni obsceno como cuando estábamos en el pub – te ves algo tenso.

- No es de tu real incumbencia – he decidido que tomare a este chico, lo haré gemir de placer y entonces me sentiré bien. ¿Por qué tiene que hablar? No basta con tocarnos… nunca he necesitado conversar para poder tomar a alguien.

- Así que eres de ese tipo… - el silbido que sigue a su afirmación me saca de mis casillas – ya sabes, uno cada noche, sin remordimiento… sin preguntas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca preguntas sus nombres y estoy casi seguro que no recuerdas a ninguno. ¿Me equivoco? – el tono tan descarado con el que me lo ha dicho no ha logrado más que ponerme de mal humor. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… esto está resultando bastante divertido.

- No te equivocas – no he podido reprimir una sonrisa – cada noche salgo a cazar y esta noche tu eres mi presa.

- Interesante… - veo nuevamente el camino, aunque no dejo de sentir su profunda mirada – por cierto, lo que te dije en el pub es cierto, sería justo advertirte que suelo irme sin avisar

- Así que todo termina en cuanto acabas… - me parece que hoy me divertiré de lo lindo con este muchacho, honestamente nunca había conocido a otro perro libidinoso como yo – ¿puedo preguntar algo?

- Adelante

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – el semáforo en rojo ha permitido que pueda girar a mirarlo, quiero saber – es decir… si eres muy parecido a mí con respecto a tu vida sexual, porque avisarme, es como si me dieras alguna clase de advertencia.

- Lo hago porque tengo una vida y no quiero que si mañana o pasado me cruzo contigo me saludes como si fuéramos grandes amigos

- No te preocupes, lo que pase esta noche… nunca paso – esa es otra de mis reglas – hemos llegado – lo he traído al **_Hotel Welligton_** no es la gran cosa, pero por lo menos brinda los servicios básicos, una cama y un sofá, no es que necesite algo más.

- Bonito lugar escogiste – me ha parecido reconocer un atisbo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¿Crees que me interesa tu opinión? – no he podido evitar bajar del auto casi tirando la puerta, este niño me saca de mis casillas – a propósito ¿cuántos años tienes? – estoy empezando a sospechar que es un menor de edad por su comportamiento tan infantil… odioso y jodido moreno me las vas a pagar.

- ¿Eso importa?

- Si no eres mayor de edad no te dejaran entrar

- Veintidós – así que decir su edad finalmente lo pone de mal humor, es interesante el saber cómo lo puedo hacer enojar con una observación tan obvia.

Ahora que lo veo bien, este chico esta jodidamente sexy, ya quiero tenerlo debajo gritando mi nombre, gimiendo por más… ¿desde cuándo quiero que alguien me llame por mi nombre?

- ¿Vamos? – me está esperando en la puerta de ingreso.

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

He terminado pagando unos cuantos euros de más para tener la mejor habitación de este hotelucho, por lo menos he conseguido que sea el cuarto más limpio, con baño, ducha, agua caliente, sistema de cable, aunque este ultimo realmente me importa muy poco, una cama matrimonial y un par de condones.

- ¿Te vas a quedar parado en el marco toda la noche? – Harry está sentado en la cama, tiene las piernas abiertas y me mira con esos ojos lascivos que vi en el pub, creo que ya está listo para lo siguiente.

Cierro la puerta con llave aunque no creo que nadie nos vaya a molestar, me desabotono la camisa negra, las muñequeras de púas debo retirármelas. Me acerco hasta quedar frente a él, quiero tirarlo sobre la cama.

Pero... ¿Qué demonios hace?, ha bajado mi bragueta sin siquiera preguntar y ¡maldición! Ha descubierto mi erecto pene. Se lo ha llevado a la boca sin dudar, se siente tan bien, a nadie nunca le he permitido que me haga una mamada, siempre pensé que sería asqueroso pero de haber sabido que se sentía tan bien les hubiera obligado a hacérmelas todo el tiempo.

Su lengua envuelve mi miembro con maestría, quiero gemir pero no puedo, soy Draco Malfoy, y no caeré tan bajo, debo tomar el control. Enredo mis dedos en su despeinada cabellera y lo guío, así está mejor, ¡mierda! Esto es demasiado bueno, sus manos juguetean con mis testículos, me estoy sintiendo en la gloria. Ya no puedo privarme más, bajo la mirada y lo veo, tiene todo mi miembro en su boca, entra y sale, ¡me lo estoy follando por la garganta!

Mis caderas se mueven más rápidamente, escucho un gemido por su parte, ¿lo abre lastimado? Suelto su cabeza, tal vez me he pasado… ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! Me ha engañado, ha aprovechado mi momento de reflexión para bajarme los pantalones, tiene sus manos apretando mi trasero mientras se mete todo mi miembro en su boca.

¡Me voy a correr! Esto jamás me había pasado ¡debo detenerlo o todo habrá acabado! Lo he agarrado como he podido de los cabellos y lo he tirado sobre la cama, veo su mirada lasciva, me recuesto sobre él, ¡el muy cabrón me las va a pagar!

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

Beso su cuello, muerdo su clavícula, lo marco… nunca lo he hecho, pero esta es mi venganza… mañana por la noche cuando este con otro, él encontrara mis marcas, esta es mi venganza…

Lo escucho gemir, sus manos me recorren, levanto su camiseta y atrapo sus tetillas, succiono, muerdo, pellizco - ¡Draco! – gime, quiero oírlo más fuerte, mis caderas se mueven buscando rozar su latente erección. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vasta experiencia es que la tela de los jeans al ser rozada tan descaradamente logra un placer erótico sobre mis víctimas - ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! – es ahora él quien intenta desabrochar su ajustado pantalón. No lo dejaré, mi venganza aún no termina.

Atrapo sus manos y las llevo sobre su cabeza – Draco… - su voz es de protesta pero lo ignoro, con una mano inmovilizo las suyas, mientras la otra se va hasta su cierre, lo bajo con parsimonia, quiero que sufra…

Siento su erección, mi mano la roza sobre la tela del bóxer, noto como se estremece ante mi tacto – tus manos… están frías – sonrió de medio lado, vuelvo a mordisquear su cuello mientras mi mano libre comienza a masajear su pene – por favor – quiero que suplique más… quiero que grite que me necesita ahí adentro.

Meto mi mano por debajo de su bóxer, su erección me pide que lo libere… no lo dejo, bajo a sus tetillas para mordisquearlas una vez más – Draco… por favor… ¡mete tu maldito pene en mi entrada! – eso era lo que quería oír, suelto mi agarre, me siento al borde de la cama y antes que pueda reaccionar le retiro los pantalones y los bóxer de una sola.

Sus ojos me miran cómplices, sé que él lo quiere.

_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_

_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más_

_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya_

_Deseo hacerlo todo nada más_

Tomo cada una de sus piernas y las paso sobre mis hombros, normalmente lo prepararía pero aún quiero que sufra; tomo mi erección y la pongo en su entrada. Sus ojos me miran sorprendido – tú lo pediste – de una sola estocada e ingresado, su lastimero gemido me hace sentir culpable.

- ¡Idiota! – su cuerpo esta tenso, ha cerrado los ojos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable?

- No me voy a mover – creo que estoy intentando reivindicarme por lo que acabo de hacer – pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado con eso de que cada noche…

- ¡Pero yo soy el que va arriba! - ¿acaso me había dicho eso cuando nos conocimos? No es que hubiera hecho una gran diferencia, yo jamás voy abajo, pero tal vez… hubiera podido ser más sutil…

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

- ¡Tú qué crees! – ha pasado un brazo sobre su rostro, sé que esta conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Esto no está bien…

Mi mano se ha dirigido a su miembro, esta flácido, se que su deseo sexual se ha ido producto del dolor. Empiezo a masajearlo - ¿qué haces? – lo ignoro… y sigo con mi labor, mi otra mano se dirige a sus tetillas que empiezo a pellizcar, me gustaría volver a probarlas pero debo evitar moverme sino volverá a sentirse mal.

- Solo relájate – ha dejado de taparse el rostro y me ha mirado de una manera extraña, no parece incomodo o enojado, es como si me viera diferente, no puedo explicarlo. Su miembro a empezado a despertar y aún sin dejar de mirarme a empezado a gemir.

- Draco… - su voz entrecortada me hace poner a mil – ven – me abre los brazos como invitándome a que me recueste sobre él.

- Si me muevo te dolerá

- Ven – sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos de algún modo me hacen sentir diferente – Por favor – supongo que se lo debo, lastime su cuerpo solo por una insensatez. Asiento, e intentando moverme lo menos posible me recuesto sobre él. Sé que aún le duele por la mueca de dolor que se forma en su boca.

- Te lo dije – mi rostro esta justo frente al suyo, me está mirando de ese mismo modo extraño que nunca vi en ninguno de mis otros amantes.

- Ven aquí – sus brazos se han colado por mi cuello y me ha atraído sobre sus labios, ¡mierda! Qué bien besa, ¿no dijo que nada de besos? Casi no puedo concentrarme, su lengua se ha colado en mi boca.

- Ah… - no pude reprimirme y le he mordido el labio inferior suavemente. Sabe extrañamente a vodka con chocolate ¿le gustan los dulces? Succiono su labio inferior, que bien se siente. Sus manos viajan por mi cabellera; a colado sus manos bajo mi camisa – hazlo – entre gemidos me lo ha pedido, no estoy seguro que sea correcto, ¿estará preparado?

Me he salido un poco, con cuidado, no quiero lastimarlo. Es tan estrecho que siento que me correré en este mismo instante, debo aguantar, si es su primera experiencia debería recordarla como la mejor de toda su vida.

Vuelvo a introducirme, sus ojos sueltan una lagrima, a este ritmo creo que nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche. Vuelvo a salir, mi mano masajea su miembro y mi boca sigue en este tortuoso jugueteo con su lengua… debo ser paciente, no puedo violarlo en este instante… su primera vez debería ser agradable.

Empiezo a salir y noto que su cuerpo está mucho más relajado – continua – su voz es ronca, él lo desea… él me desea.

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)_

He empezado a moverme, mis caderas chocan con su duro y delicioso trasero - ¡Oh Draco! – su ronca voz retumba en mis oídos – más rápido – sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda cuando vuelvo a ingresar – más – es imposible no puedo soportarlo más, este moreno hoy será total y completamente mío.

Me siento desquiciado, es tan estrecho y casi succiona mi miembro con cada embestida, la cama rechina bajo su cuerpo, nuestras bocas no se han separado más de lo necesario desde que este vaivén insaciable empezó - ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! – es demandante y tiene bastante resistencia. Le estoy dando con tanta fuerza que me pregunto si en algún momento lo partiré… pero juro que es la mejor sensación del mundo estar dentro de él.

Delicioso, ese es el término adecuado. Él es total y completamente delicioso – Harry – nunca he llamado a nadie por su nombre pero realmente este moreno tiene eso que no sé que es – ponte a cuatro – sus ojos me miran con asombro pero al instante siguiente me sonríe lascivamente. Él también lo desea.

Me separo de él solo para contemplar cómo se gira dejando su hermoso culo a mi disposición, me coloco sobre él y empiezo a metérsela, ¡qué sensación! – Harry… - no puedo reprimir mis gemidos, realmente este moreno tiene algo…

- Draco… - mi nombre proveniente de sus labios se escucha por toda la habitación con cada estocada que le doy. Su voz ronca me hipnotiza, no puedo dejar de masturbarlo cada vez con más fuerza – Draco…. Yo…. Yo…

- Hazlo – susurro como puedo sobre su oído. Creo que mi voz ha sido suficiente para que se venga de lleno sobre mi mano.

No he podido resistirlo, nunca lo he hecho, pero esta vez he probado de su semilla sin dejar de poseerlo… sabe tan rico…. - ¡Harry! – no he podido contenerme, maldición… me he venido de lleno en él.

- ¿Estas bien? – sus jadeos bajo mi cuerpo a penas los he oído.

- Sí

Me he recostado a su lado, el sigue boca abajo, yo boca arriba. Me siento cansado… pocas veces he llegado al límite, creo que solo ha sido un par… ¿o tal vez nunca? Normalmente tengo la fuerza para ducharme y seguir con mi vida, pero ahora…ahora solo quiero descansar.

¿Qué daño podría hacer dormir un par de horas? Los ojos se me cierran… todo se está volviendo borroso – Draco… - su voz me llama a lo lejos – adiós…

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto dormí? Mi celular me indica que casi ha amanecido, ¿dónde estoy? Estoy seguro que esta no es mi habitación ni ninguna que conozca… un momento ¡Harry!<p>

Se ha ido… demonios, el moreno no mintió, se iría al amanecer… ¡vaya! Aunque esto sea estúpido y aunque nunca lo acepte en voz alta, me hubiese gustado repetir el polvo de esta noche con ese idiota.

Tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto, un culo de infarto, unos ojos verdes preciosos… ¡qué estoy diciendo! Solo ha sido un polvo más… uno de una noche… aunque… ¿porqué no hacerlo dos noches seguidas?

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

- ¡Al fin te apareces! – Snape está furioso - ¡es medio día!

- Severus… - lo mandaría al carajo pero no estoy de humor - ¿ya llegué no? – la verdad es que no iba a venir, Snape me hablo de hoy hace días, a las once tendría una sesión de fotos individual. Una portada para una revista local, personalmente no creo que sea la gran cosa… pero dado que no quería quedarme en casa por más tiempo pensando en ese estúpido moreno, no me quedo de otra que presentarme - ¿dónde está el famoso fotógrafo?

- Aquí estoy – en medio de las sombras de la sala fotográfica alguien vestido con jeans negros y camiseta roja se acerca, no logro verle el rostro por las luces del estudio, lleva una cámara profesional en una mano y curiosamente una bufanda negra ¿no tendrá calor? Con qué este es el culpable de este numerito – Harry Potter, fotógrafo de la **_Revista Golbert_**. Mucho gusto – no puedo reaccionar, es él, el moreno de ojos verdes al que tan solo anoche acababa de desvirgar… ¡era él! Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso me había dicho _"tengo una vida y no quiero que si mañana o pasado me cruzo contigo me saludes como si fuéramos grandes amigos" _él había sabido de esto todo el tiempo.

- No puedo decir lo mismo – me siento engañado, estafado, cómo es posible que este cabrón no me dijera sobre esto – Y bien ¿Dónde me pongo? – miro en otra dirección, no puedo verlo siquiera a los ojos.

- Sr. Potter ¿podría hacerse cargo? Debo ir a hablar con los encargados de la presentación de esta noche – ¡Snape pretende dejarme solo con este sin vergüenza!

- Sí, no se preocupe Severus, acabaremos en una hora a lo mucho y le enviaré las fotos en la fecha indicada – parece tan tranquilo de quedarse conmigo, incluso sonríe como si fuera una grata noticia, quiero golpearlo. Actúa como si de verdad no hubiéramos tenido nada… menudo cabrón – bien Sr. Malfoy ¿podemos empezar? – veo a Severus irse, resoplo con frustración. No puedo reclamarle nada, se supone que lo de anoche nunca paso, yo mismo le asegure ello ¿no? Debería cumplir mi parte del trato.

- ¿Está bien con esta ropa o debo cambiarme? – siempre he considerado que tengo muy buen gusto para la vestimenta, después de todo soy Draco Malfoy.

- Está bien, aunque si pudiera abrirse un poco la camisa – solo para los conciertos suelo vestirme completamente de negro, por lo que hoy estoy con unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca.

- Obedezco sin rechistar, no tengo ganas de discutir, aún me siento algo cansado - ¿ahí está bien? – asiente y voy a donde me indica.

Llevamos una larga hora donde me ha pedido que realice una serie de poses, me he cambiado en dos ocasiones de vestimenta; resulto que ciertamente Snape me había traído ropa, me siento extrañamente agotado – Ahora por favor sonríele a la cámara mientras te abres la camisa lentamente, enamora a la lente – no es como si no lo supiera hacer, es solo que cada que me insinúa que realice alguna pose sexual para su cámara no puedo evitar pensar en anoche cuando poseía a ese pedazo de carne que tengo en frente – así, mueve un poco las caderas – la paciencia nunca ha sido mi don… espero que esto acabe pronto, por alguna extraña razón tengo algo que me oprime el pecho… ¿estaré enfermo? – bien Sr. Malfoy, eso ha sido todo por hoy, gracias por su duro trabajo – asiento. Él me mira con genuina curiosidad, siento como sus orbes verdes me escudriñan - ¿se siente Ud. bien?

- ¿Ya me puedo ir verdad? – no tengo ganas de entablar comunicación alguna con él

- Sí – por alguna extraña razón note cierto atisbo de decepción en su voz

- Hasta luego – no quiero pensar demasiado en él o en lo que pasó, quiero ir a almorzar y tal vez visite un doctor en el camino.

Me cambio lo más rápido que mi pesado cuerpo y mi doliente pecho me lo permite, una vez listo, tomo mi billetera y me dispongo a salir del vestidor cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y para mi sorpresa es Potter – Deberías tocar antes de entrar – ¿fue un gruñido lo que salió de mi garganta? No había notado cuan enojado estaba con ese moreno.

- ¿Porqué estas tan frío? – lo miro con una ceja alzada ¿es imbécil o me está tomando el pelo?

- No entiendo de qué hablas

- Sabes bien a qué me refiero

- En absoluto

- Pensé que si Severus se iba, serías… ya sabes más accesible – aunque me mire con esos ojos de preocupación y las mejillas sonrojadas, no me va a convencer.

- ¿Accesible?

- Anoche…

- Anoche tuve un concierto señor fotógrafo de una revista de pacotilla y después de ello estuve ocupado ¿también es periodista? – no quiero recordar ya lo que paso anoche, él mismo dijo que fingiéramos que no nos conocíamos, él mismo me trato como alguien ajeno desde el primer momento ¿Por qué estoy tan furioso?

- Por lo visto estas muy molesto – no parece demasiado sorprendido

- Me pone furioso que intentes meterte en mi vida privada

- Dirás nuestra

- Le recuerdo que yo no tengo nada con Ud.

- ¡Anoche tuvimos algo! – se acerca peligrosamente hacia mí, no puedo evitar retroceder, ¿qué demonios me pasa? - ¡sé que dije que no quería que después de aquello rebeles conocerme! Pero…

- Debo irme – intento rehuirle encaminándome hacia la puerta, estoy a punto de girar la perilla para marcharme

- Draco… ¿no tienes deseos de hacerlo de nuevo? – no puedo evitar detenerme – lo quieres ¿verdad?

- Ya te lo dije, debo irme

- Aquí, ahora, tómame - ¡qué! Mi cuerpo ha girado por sí solo y se ha encaminado directamente hasta él, ¡cálmate Draco! lo he tomado por las caderas y lo he cargado hasta una mesa cercana, él me besa, con pasión, con desenfreno. Su lengua recorre mi clavícula mientras yo lucho con sus pantalones, he logrado sacárselos, lo tengo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

He colado una mano por su espalda, él está entre la pared y yo, sentado sobre una mesa. Le abro las piernas, hago que con sus labios ensalive mis dedos mientras desabrochoso como puedo su camisa. ¡Qué estoy haciendo! He atrapado sus tetillas con mis labios, mientras su lengua juguetea con mis tres falanges.

Sigo mi camino de besos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, quiero probarla… ¡muero por probarla! Huele fuerte… no me desagrada, es su aroma, su fuerte aroma a hombre. Me llevo su masculinidad a la boca, la empiezo a lamer al tiempo que mis dedos son liberados por su boca y se dirigen a su entrada.

Sus gemidos se dejan oír y sus manos se enredan en mis cabellos, no intentan guiarme pero me doy cuenta, él no quiere que me detenga. Un dedo ingresa en su cavidad, esta tan húmedo – Draco… Draco… - me llama demandantemente - ¡Oh Draco! me voy… me voy a venir… ¡Draco! – el ritmo de mi boca aumenta, ya tengo dos dedos dentro de él, quiero que acabe… quiero probar de nuevo su saber – Drac… ¡me vengo! – su semilla ha entrado hasta mi garganta. Ha caído rendido sobre la pared y tengo tres dedos ya dentro de él.

Lo suelto y me pongo de pie – yo aún no termino – mi voz esta ronca, tomo sus caderas y las guío sobre mi erecto pene, quiero estar dentro de él. Se aferra a mí y pronto nos unimos. ¡Ahí está, esta sensación de nuevo! Esta estrecha cavidad me succiona… me pide que la haga mía.

Nuestro ritmo ha aumentado, la mesa resuena al golpear contra la pared. Siento como su miembro empieza a crecer entre nuestros vientres, él es totalmente consiente porque instintivamente se ha llevado una mano allí y se masajea frenético - ¡Oh Draco! ¡Draco!

- Grita Harry, quiero que grites mi nombre - no soy consciente de lo que le estoy diciendo pero sé que pronto me vendré.

- ¡Draco…. Draco!

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Sí! – su espalda se arquea al sentir mis fuertes estocadas - ¡Sí! ¡Sigue! – he encontrado su punto g, ahora está a mi completa merced. Lo abrazo fuerte y empiezo a embestirlo en ese punto que lo vuelve loco, siento como araña mi espalda, muerde mi clavícula, me siento poseso y no descansare hasta correrme dentro de él.

Escuchamos pasos a lo lejos - ¡Sr. Potter, ya regrese! – demonios es Severus, si se entera que me acosté con el fotógrafo es probable que deba aguantar una hora de sermón sin contar con que me pedirá algo a cambio por su silencio, sabe que odio que se enteren de mis amantes.

Las caderas de Potter han empezado a moverse frenéticamente – con que… ¿te pone el riesgo de ser descubierto? – no me responde pero me besa mientras empieza a moverse más frenéticamente. No puedo evitarlo esta sensación se está haciendo adictiva, empiezo a moverme igual de rápido.

- ¡Sr. Potter! – la voz de Severus al otro lado de la puerta se deja oír - ¿Esta allí?

- No respondas… cerré con llave – le he susurrado al tiempo que he vuelto a atrapar sus labios.

- Por favor responda – mi amante se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a mi cuerpo, intentando acallar su gemido al tiempo que se viene manchándome parte de la ropa, no puedo soportar más viendo su sonrojado rostro y esos labios semi abiertos producto de la sorpresa.

- Delicioso – e intentado decirlo lo más bajo que he podido, él me ha sonreído y sin poder contenerme le he devuelto la sonrisa.

- Draco… - sin soltarme me mira fijamente – nunca lo había hecho dos veces seguidas con alguien…

- Yo tampoco

- Te gustaría… ¿volver a hacerlo? – su rostro se ha teñido completamente de rojo; mi pecho por extraño que parezca, acabo de notar que ya no duele, es más lo siento demasiado acelerado ¿iré a tener un ataque cardíaco?

- Por mí… está bien – demonios… me siento como colegiala… demasiado extasiado, demasiado feliz por su propuesta – Harry – debo preguntárselo, es mejor así - ¿yo te gusto? – él me mira dubitativo, su silencio me está carcomiendo.

- Supongo que tú política es no sentir amor... ¿verdad?

- ¡Sr Potter! ¡Responda! – al diablo con Snape estoy en algo

Sé que después me arrepentiré, pero ya estoy harto de esta situación, beso en la frente al moreno - un segundo – lo dejo sobre la mesa, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro de par en par encontrando a Snape hecho una estatua de piedra frente a mí - ¡Carajo Severus estoy ocupado con Potter así que márchate! – le he cerrado la puerta en la cara y he regresado a enfrentar al moreno – nunca he necesitado amor para hacer esto – es verdad, el sexo, es solo eso… sexo, sin ataduras ni contemplaciones.

- Me gustas Draco – se acerca a mí y pasa sus manos por mi cuello – pero no te hablare de amor si no es eso lo que tú quieres… si lo que quieres es sexo, puedo complacerte – él es perfecto, no necesita que le muestre algo tan absurdo como son los sentimientos para que podamos repetir esto constantemente – y… también esto no tiene que ser exclusivo, cada quién puede estar con quién desee - ¿qué más puedo pedir? Este pequeño acuerdo se me hace deliciosamente tentador.

- Acepto.

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

- ¡Buenas noches somos **Apolipsys**! – hoy nos presentamos en un Club Nocturno que no recuerdo su nombre, llevo dos semanas teniendo sexo con Harry Potter a diario, incluso antes de desayunar volvemos a hacerlo y después de haber comido algo y antes de ir al trabajo volvemos a hacerlo.

Hay noches que vamos a mi departamento y otras que vamos a su casa, lo mejor de nuestra especie de relación es que es totalmente abierta. Él puede estar con quien quiera y yo también. No es que porque estos días solo me haya acostado con él quiera decir que tenemos algo formal, es solo que no he encontrado alguien que me llame la atención; aún todos parecen iguales, no hay ese que siquiera iguale a Harry – Draco, tocamos ¿**_solo a terceros_**? – Theodore me mira esperando mi aprobación.

- Sí, vamos con eso – estas dos semanas también descubrí por sugerencia de Potter que los miembros de mi banda son de confianza e incluso creo que nos estamos volviendo algo así como amigos.

- Dragón, Potter está en la barra – Pansy a medio concierto ha logrado identificar a Harry entre el mar de gente; cada noche y en cada una de mis presentaciones ha estado presente este moreno.

Lo he animado a que baile con otros tipos, me ha dicho que lo intenta pero siempre prefiere tomar su adorado vodka y moverse al compas de la música mientras yo canto. Supongo que él tampoco encuentra a alguien interesante.

- Un receso de diez minutos gente y volveremos con más – hoy el público ha estado bastante más animado de lo usual, es refrescante verlos corear mis canciones – Blaise – el moreno está revisando los platillos, últimamente parece que han tenido algunas fallas – iré a la barra con Harry, regresaré en diez.

- No te preocupes, yo te cubro – resulta que se puede confiar en los amigos y si no fuera por Potter no lo hubiera descubierto.

Salto del escenario intentando abrirme paso entre los fans, estoy tan cerca de la barra que puedo ver la cabellera negra azabache, me acerco más rápidamente y… ¿qué es eso? Potter está conversando con un castaño – Esto – carraspeo a sus espaldas intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡Draco! - ha volteado a verme con una sonrisa.

- Harry - ¿Por qué le he hablado tan enojado?

- ¡Oh! Este es Colin – no quiero ver al muchacho, me parece tan poca cosa que no amerita la pena que siquiera le tome importancia - ¡es fotógrafo igual que yo! – parece tan animado, ¡es fotógrafo y eso que! ¡yo soy un cantante famoso!

- Hola – lo he saludado más por Harry que porque en serio me llame la atención - ¿vamos a bailar? – no he permitido que Potter me responda, sin pensarlo lo he tomado por la mano y lo he jalado a la pista.

Lo he llevado lo más lejos que he podido de la barra, y antes que me diga algo ya lo tengo atrapado entre mis brazos mientras restriego mis caderas contra las suyas.

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,_

_Ruge mi nombre así sensual_

- ¡Draco qué te sucede! – me ha empujado intentando alejarme de él - ¡eso ha sido totalmente innecesario!

- ¡Qué hacías tú con ese tipo! – no puedo evitar dejar salir mi frustración - ¡se suponía que bailarías conmigo durante mi receso!

- ¡Tú me estuviste alentando a que busque un romance para esta noche!

- ¡Pero no con él!

- ¡Porqué no!

- ¡Por qué no lo ves! Es demasiado poca cosa… - en qué estoy pensando al decir ello – tú… tú mereces algo mejor

- ¿Alguien como tú? – tiene una ceja levantada y me mira casi como si me acusara - ¿Draco? – está impaciente por mi respuesta

- Bueno ¡sí! Yo… yo… tengo dinero, fama y fortuna

- Pero no tienes intenciones de sentir… - me mira con una mezcla de angustia y pena, ¿pena?

- Pero…

- Draco, yo ya no puedo estar en esta situación…yo ya no quiero solo sexo, quiero amor… y tú fuiste bastante claro en decirme que eso no es parte de tus planes…

- Me ha desarmado totalmente, ¿qué puedo decir contra ello? Es cierto, yo no busco una relación así… yo pensé que nuestra abierta relación estaba perfecta así – yo… - ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? No puedo prometer cosas que no son parte de mí. Yo no soy así.

- ¿Acaso te gusto? – no sé bien pero en algún instante de mi auto crítica él se me ha acercado y me ha susurrado aquello – dime Draco… ¿acaso tienes un interés más allá de simple sexo por mí?

- Yo…

- ¿Acaso estarías dispuesto a ir al cine conmigo, recogerme del trabajo, tomar mi mano mientras caminamos, a besarme solo a mí, a verme solo a mí? – su aliento sobre mi oído me hace estremecer - ¿acaso Draco puede dejarse querer? –me abraza, pega su cuerpo totalmente contra el mío – Dime Draco…

Me encanta su suavidad, como besa mi mejilla, como mueve sus caderas, me encanta cuando gime mi nombre cuando lo hacemos, me encanta su sonrisa por las mañanas, su cuerpo bajo el agua en la ducha, sus ojos contemplándome… me encanta cuando viene a verme cada noche y mientras me espera toma un vodka mientras sensualmente se mueve al ritmo de la música… él… él me encanta – sí… Harry me gustas – parece sorprendido por mi muestra de genuina sinceridad, ¿alguna vez fui tan honesto? Ha atrapado mis labios entre los suyos y ha empezado a besarme de una manera tan descarada. Siento que me derrito.

- Esto… muchachos – una mano sobre mi hombre me saca del trance, giro y encuentro a un sonrojado Zabini mirándome – lo siento… pero… esto… tenemos que empezar – no puedo evitar fruncirle el ceño – Draco, hombre lo siento, es solo que…

- Está bien – Harry me ha soltado – ve Draco, te esperare y luego iremos a casa – la forma tan natural en la que me lo ha dicho ha logrado que me sonroje.

Medio robótico o mecánico, no sé bien como describirlo, he seguido a Blaise hasta el escenario. Mi cabeza aún no logra conectar con mi cuerpo – Esta canción se titula "**_Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo_**" y quiero dedicársela a mi novio… Harry Potter – no estoy seguro de porque lo hago, pero lo he dicho, y estoy cantando mirándolo solo a él.

La multitud grita y corea la canción, cada uno de los integrantes… digo, mis amigos me acompaña con la música, el olor a cerveza y cigarro invade todo el recinto pero en mis ojos solo existe un moreno de cabellos azabaches al otro lado de la sala, sentado en la barra, que toma vodka mientras mueve su cuerpo y canta cada línea de mi canción.

Sus labios saben a chocolate, le encantan los dulces, es fotógrafo de profesión y cuando duerme, él no sabe que yo sé que sueña conmigo, ¿cómo puedo asegurarlo? Le he oído en más de una ocasión decir mi nombre mientras duerme, ocho de cada diez veces lo ha dicho gimiendo. Eso solo significa que… hasta en sus sueños me pertenece.

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))_

Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy, tengo veinticuatro años, soy vocalista de la banda **Apolipsys**, en el escenario me acompañan Pansy Parkinson en el bajo, Blaise Zabini en la batería y Theodore Nott en la guitarra; mi manager es Severus Snape, quien me odia porque descubrió del peor modo que me acostaba con nuestro nuevo fotógrafo profesional.

Lo que él no sabe es que ese moreno es mi novio, llevamos casi seis meses de relación y anoche por fin me decidí a decirle que lo amaba.

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

Soy Draco Malfoy y si antes no creía en el amor… hoy he caído rendido en los brazos de la personificación del amor y la sensualidad.

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

Harry Potter es mío, así que aléjense porque este moreno de trasero increíble solo gime mi nombre cada noche.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Espero que hallan disfrutado de esta pequeña idea que estuvo revoloteando en mi cabeza por estos últimos días. Espero sus reviews y si les gusto la canción o les gusta la banda, espero haberle hecho aunque sea un mínimo de justicia.

¡Felices Fiestas!

Hitomi DulceMinina


End file.
